


Happy or High

by linearhappiness



Series: The Great Sealand Takeover Spin-offs [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linearhappiness/pseuds/linearhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another The Great Sealand Takeover spin-off. This time taking place right after the culmination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why don't you sleep?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Sealand Takeover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends). 



When Geoff saw Ryan stab Edgar and throw him off the edge, he exploded in laughs and groans of satisfaction. But then Gavin shook his arm.

“Geoff, look!”

He turned and saw Ryan collapse.

***

Kdin picked up Jack, Ryan and Ray and took off to the little clinic Geoff sponsored. Geoff called the guy in charge there.

“Monty, a helicopter’s coming your way. Two patients. One shot in the leg. The other stabbed in the stomach.”

“Okay.”

“This other guy. It’s Ryan Haywood.”

“…Geoff, I’ll call you right back.”

***

“I can talk now. You said you’re sending me the mad mercenary whom I’m supposed to fix so he can kill me later.”

“He won’t. We’ll cover his face. And he won’t.”

“Geoff… Even if his face is covered, there are tons of other things one can be identified by.”

“You need to trust me right now. He’s not a threat to you.”

“I do trust you. Not so sure about my team.”

“Don’t tell them anything.”

“What if they figure it out? Someone might… resort to sabotage.”

“Either you or Jack must be with him at all times.”

***

Things went better than expected for once. By the time Geoff, Michael and Gavin arrived at the clinic, Geoff has already received texts from Monty, reporting on Ray’s successful operation, and then Ryan’s.

Ray was in the ward, watching TV. Michael went right to him and hugged him.

“Hi,” Ray greeted while hugging Michael back.

“You ok?”

“I’m great.”

“Where’re Ryan and Jack?”

“Jack took him somewhere to clean up his face.”

***

Jack was putting butterfly closures on the cut on Ryan’s cheekbone.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but could you stop smiling?”

Ryan chuckled. “Sure.”

Jack closed the cut and started wrapping the man’s face with bandage. Ryan caught his hand.

“Jack.”

“What?” Jack said worriedly.

“I love you.”

Jack’s eyes widened.

“I love you too.”

***

Jack pushed Ryan’s bed in the ward.

“Hi everyone!” Ryan said cheerfully and waved. Michael and Gavin jumped from Ray’s side, parked the bed and glued themselves to Ryan. Geoff walked up to Jack.

“Why are we so smiley?”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah you are. Did you guys bang?”

“What? No! He can’t even walk!”

“What happened then?”

Jack smiled from ear to ear.

“Ryan told me he loves me. He seemed all… happy.”

“Did you say it back?”

“Of course I did.”

Geoff put a hand on Jack’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“That’s awesome.”

Jack turned to Geoff. His smile faded.

“Do you think he’s… he’s just high?”

“I mean… he might be high, but he does love you. Jesus Christ, Jack, the man took a bullet and jumped on a knife for you.”

Jack frowned. “He would be fine if I wasn’t an idiot.”

“He is fine. Just shut up and be happy.”

***

Gavin woke up next to Ryan.  The man was running his hand through Gavin’s hair, careless.

“Good morning.” Gavin kissed Ryan’s shoulder.

“To you too.” Ryan grinned.

Gavin came closer and kissed him on the mouth. He thought it would be brief, but it wasn’t. He pulled away after a minute.

“Can you?”

Ryan chuckled.

“Geoff said Monty refused to deliver it to my face, but still specifically pointed out that I can’t.”

“I have an idea.” Gavin crawled under the blanket.

***

Ray was limping to their room when he saw Michael hunched down by Ryan’s bedroom door.

“The fuck are you doing?”

Michael flinched, but then straightened and grinned.

“I’m spying on my boyfriends like a fucking creep. Gavin just blew Ryan.”

“I… kind of wish I could’ve seen that.” Ray admitted.

***

Geoff, Jack, Gavin and Michael were having dinner. Ray and Ryan got their food delivered upstairs. Almost every night Ray came to Ryan’s room, crawled in the bed, ate and played games with the man on an X-box Michael brought them from the living room. “This is the life,” Ray said.

“Geoff and I are going to the store.” Jack announced between munching.

“Keeping up the booze supply,” Geoff commented. “Who wants to come with?”

“I do.” Gavin spoke up. “Maybe I’ll sleep in your room tonight too?”

“Not Ryan’s?” Jack asked.

Michael choked over his food and burst out laughing. “He can’t keep it in his pants.”

Jack and Geoff started laughing too.

Gavin blushed. “He’s laying there all relaxed and nice, not wearing a shirt… Or pants!”

The laughter intensified.

“I feel you, Gav,” Geoff said finally.

***

“I loved every moment of this, but our vacation can’t last forever.” Geoff was sitting on a couch in the living room, with Jack at his right side and Michael at his left. “Now that you guys are fine, we need to go to Achievement City.”

“You are keeping this place, aren’t you?” Gavin asked. He loved the country house.

“Of course I am. We can come here anytime.”

“Are you gonna put the mask back on, Ry?” Ray turned to Ryan.

“I… don’t know. I probably should.” Ryan glanced between them.

There was a pause.

“But I don’t want to go back to my place.” Ryan said quietly.

“Come live with us.” Geoff offered. “Stay at ours.” Michael said at the same time.

Ryan smiled.

“I don’t want to go back either.” Gavin admitted. “Maybe we could rent something together?” He was almost inaudible by the end of that sentence.

“Let’s rent.” Ryan walked up to Gavin and kissed him.

***

“This is the weirdest and the most exciting meeting I’ve ever attended.” Lindsay pointed out.

All of the crew gathered in one of the rooms of Geoff’s “office”.

Ryan took off his mask. “So there’s that.”

Most of the guys went silent. Kerry whistled. “I was wondering why you all warmed up to him so quickly.”

Geoff laughed. “There were other reasons, too.”

***

“I bought a house.”

Jack looked at Geoff. “You bought a house,” Jack repeated after him.

“I bought a house that’s like our first one. But closer and without a basement.”

“You bought a house.” Jack chuckled. “Did you buy rings, too?”

“I didn’t. Yet.”

“Yet?”

“Whatever.”

***

Geoff was walking around the living room, restless.

Jack and Ray went to get food. Ryan and Michael took Gavin to a location he needed to be in to spy on a guy who was becoming a competitor. They all were supposed to get back soon.

Geoff was nervous as fuck. He took another swig of whiskey.

He was kind of smashed when he heard the doorbell.

Geoff looked through the door’s eye, giggling already. This was a game they played.

Michel held his dick in his hand and waved. Geoff opened the door.

“Come in.”

***

Jack and Ray were the last ones to arrive. The apartment was noisy. Ryan sat next to Geoff and gave the man his food.

The lads were in the kitchen.

“Ten bucks if you eat it.” Ray handed Michael a plastic box with ghost pepper in it.

Michael passed the box to Gavin. “I’ll give you a thousand if you do.”

“I’m not insane.” Gavin pushed the box away.

Geoff stood up. “Hey! I want to live together!”

“Okay?” Ray turned to him. “I do too.”

“So I got a place.” Geoff opened a drawer, grabbed a bunch of keys and put them on the table. “Seven bedrooms, twenty-something consoles and a view. It’s like the country house we lived in, but better.”

“Seven bedrooms?” Ryan asked.

“One has a gigantic bed in it. You won’t believe the size of it when you see.”

***

Ryan was sitting on the stairs in front of the house. He wasn’t keeping watch, there was no need to. He just slept less than normal still. Old habits.

Geoff came outside and sat next to him. He passed Ryan a bottle.

“Everyone’s asleep.” Geoff said.

“Why are you up than?”

“Why are you?”

Ryan took a sip.

“Are you happy, Ry? Are you all right?”

“Geoff… all this… is amazing.” Ryan made a vague gesture.

“But are you happy?”

“Yes. So much more than I thought I could be.”

“How about Gavin?”

“I hope he would say the same.”

They sat in silence, drinking.

“I actually thought about buying a house myself.”

“For you?”

“No, not for me, for all of us!”

Geoff laughed.

“You surpassed me by two weeks or so. But I’m glad you did. I didn’t find this place.”

“So you’re serious?” Geoff stared at Ryan.

“I am.”

They drank more.

“Why don’t you sleep, Geoff?”

“That’s a question I should be asking.”

Ryan just waited for an answer.

“Tonight I stayed up to talk to you.”

“Do you have some plans to discuss?”

“Not really.”

They ended up laying on the porch. Ryan made fun of Geoff’s inability to name Solar system planets in order. They ran out of whiskey and Geoff dragged Ryan to the kitchen to get another bottle. Geoff gripped the top with his teeth and twisted the bottle open. Then pressed Ryan to the counter and kissed him.

They went back outdoors, eventually.

“I love you.” Ryan said.

Geoff jolted his head up, rose his hands and cheered.

Ryan started laughing. “You’re gonna wake everyone up.”

“Damn right I am! I’m going to wake each one of those assholes, starting from Jack, and fucking brag! Jesus fuck, Ryan, I almost gave up on waiting for you to say that! Ye-e-e-eah!”

Ryan was laughing his ass off.


	2. Have you done this before?

Ryan was hovering over Geoff, leaning on his elbows, mouthing at the man’s neck. Geoff slid a hand in Ryan’s boxers.

“You are fucking mine…” Geoff whispered.

“Yes.”

“I want to fuck you so badly… Will you let me, Ry?”

“…Yes.”

Geoff pulled him into a lewd kiss and moaned at the thought. He flipped them and undressed Ryan. Took off his own jacket, spread it on the grass and laid the man on it. Geoff trailed kisses on his bare chest, moving down. He put Ryan’s cock in the mouth. He took it in deep and swallowed around it. Then licked his entrance and tried to insert a finger, to no avail.

“Have you done this before, Ry?”

“Not this way.”

Geoff paused.

“My dick will murder me in my sleep for saying that, but we should do this another night. In a bed. When I’m less drunk.”

“You could still fuck my mouth.”

***

“So I know it’s not night, but we are in a bed and you aren’t drunk.”

Geoff stopped kissing Ryan’s neck and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a hint?”

“Fuck me.”

Geoff felt a pang in his groin. “Jesus…” He leaned to kiss the man on the mouth, pulled the towel off himself and threw it in the corner. Ryan wiggled out of his pants and boxers. Geoff grabbed the lube and put some on his hand. He spread Ryan’s legs and sucked his cock, massaging his asshole with slick fingers. Then began fingering him slowly.

Soon Ryan was rocking his hips, breathing heavily. “I’m ready.”

Geoff moved away. “Hands and knees.” His voice was hoarse. Geoff gave his dick a few lazy strokes, spreading the lube, as he watched Ryan turn.

Geoff pressed himself into Ryan and groaned. He started moving languidly, running his hands over Ryan’s body. He gripped the man’s shoulder with his teeth. “You’re mine… you’re fucking mine…” He cradled Ryan with one arm and put a hand on his cock.

“Don’t, I’ll come… Just fuck me harder.”

Geoff straightened, grabbed Ryan’s hips and complied. He became vocal and so did Ryan.

“Geoff… Oh my God, Geoff…”

Geoff couldn’t hold it anymore. He started stroking Ryan’s cock again. “Geoff!” He felt Ryan come and let go too.

He fell on the man’s back, panting. “You saying my name like that was the best thing I’ve ever heard.” He kissed the skin behind Ryan’s ear and pulled out.

Ryan turned and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. “I hope I managed to do to you what you just did to me.”

Geoff scoffed. “He hopes… Have you seen your dick?”

Ryan chuckled.

Geoff laid next to him and started staring at the ceiling too. “I love you, Ry.”


End file.
